Seddie Shots
by Crazy Awesome Writer
Summary: Seddie oneshots. Includes: Telling a Nerd, A Lesson to Remember, iHaveNothing and maybe more. Review.
1. Telling a Nerd

**A/N: I decided to have some one-shots for iCarly, but in one story. I think that sort of arrangement has a name, but I forgot it. Ha-ha. So want to find out what will happen? Read and REVIEW. Enjoy. :)**

**1: SEDDIE**

**Sam POV:**

I like to think that Freddie doesn't know about my crush on him. If he does, my reputation would go down the drain, and that would be bad. Very bad.

'You will fall in love with a total nerd.' Yeah, my cookie fortunate said that once, and Freddie is a total nerd. Gee, I wonder. However, Freddie doesn't like me back; I'm like his worst nightmare. I bully him, I tease him, I call him names…yeah, and the list goes on. I punch him, kick, him, push him to the ground, and it's all for a reason. By doing the things mentioned above, I'm closer to him...in a way. No, I am not a stalker. But one day, I will have to confess…and it won't be very fun.

"Sam! Get up here, iCarly is gonna start soon," Carly called out. Freddie and Carly are currently upstairs setting up for our wonderful web show.

"Coming." I grabbed my popcorn and ran upstairs. As I burst in through the door, I clapped Freddie on the back hard.

"Ow." He mumbled and glared at me angrily.

"Sorry." I murmured and ran to my place next to Carly. Both stared at me incredulously.

"Hey-I've apologized before. Fresh start, you know?" I blushed at my words; I know when I've used them before. By the looks of it, so does Freddie. On the fire escape when we shared our first kiss.

"In 5…4…3…2!" Freddie directed, ignoring the one and starting us off.

"Hey, she's Carly!" I beamed.

"She's Sam!" Carly told our viewers.

"And, this is iCarly," With that, we started our show.

**After the Show:**

So now you know the reason I bully Freddie Benson. I like him. Nobody knows though, so if you tell, you're dead meat. Oh, speaking of meat, I wonder if Spencer bought some for me.

"Yo, Benson. Go get me some meat," I said lazily. I was lying on a bean bag chair, relaxed. Even _I_ wasn't willing to go get me food.

"No, Puckett."

"Freddie!" I exclaimed. He has never said no to me before.

"Hey. Calm it down. I'll go get meat for you, Sam." Carly said hurriedly from her place in the car in our studio, not wanting another fight on her hands. She walked out the door, and then Freddie and I were alone.

Can I confess? I'm not brave enough. Would I confess? I have to.

"Freddie." I whispered, scared of his reaction.

"Yeah?"

"Ilikeyouiknowyoudon'tlikemepleasedon'tfreak!" I said all in one breathe.

"What?" Freddie was wide-eyed.

"You want me to say it again? I barely could the first time!"

"No. No, Sam. I got it. Wait, what?!" Freddie looked flabbergasted but cute, with his hair put forward with gel, and his smooth skin reddened with embarrassment.

"I know, I know. You 'love' Carly, but you, well, we kissed, and I thought maybe you liked me too?" I had closed my eyes as I said this, but now I opened one to glance at him.

"Sam." He sighed. I held my breath, he didn't like me. I am ruined, nobody is every going to treat me the same again, least of all Freddie.

"I like you too." He said finally.

**A/N: I had to end it like that! I thought it was sweet. Hopefully, you did too. Please review! I want to know what you think about it.**


	2. A Lesson to Remember

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the second one-shot in my iCarly collection! Enjoy and then review!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

**Summary: Ever wondered why Sam was always the one to take the place behind Freddie's camera and computer when Freddie goes into the shot? Why not Carly? How did Sam even learn?**

**Seddie: 2**

**Freddie POV:**

"No, Mom, I do not want a tick bath! Bye." I called into the apartment, sprinting into my second home, the Shay's apartment. I opened the door with the key I kept in my pocket, since the Shay's trusted me enough to give me one.

"Fredward Nathan Benson, get back this instant!" I heard Mom yell after me. I turned to wave and shut the door after me. I sighed; it's so hard to get away.

"Freddie!" I heard a familiar voice come from upstairs. I hurried to the top, afraid of what the blonde haired girl was going to do next.

"Hello, Miss. My-thumb-is-missing, what can I do for you today?" I smirked at her scowl. She didn't like to be reminded of her dentist day.

"Teach me how to work a computer." She commanded as she bit a piece of ham.

"What's the magic word, Sam?" I actually didn't mind teaching Sam, but I just needed to tease her first. She growled at me.

"Don't bother. I am stronger now, and as you noticed before, my voice has gotten deeper. Don't bother." I said as I walked to my laptop. I knew she wanted to punch me to the ground for my comments.

"I won't, not now anyways. Teach me?" Sam turned puppy dog eyes to me. "Please."

"Err. W-Well, okay-y." I stuttered. Why did she have to do this?

"Do you know how to turn on a computer?" I asked slowly.

"I'm not stupid, Fredward, I know how." She pressed the correct key, and turned to me again. I continued to quiz her and point out different keys till the screen for the log in popped up. I blushed; I didn't exactly want my password to be known by my friend/enemy.

"Close your eyes." I instructed. Sam scoffed as if to say, "Please, just log on already."

'_PrinceFreddie' _Quickly, I pressed the keys, all the while, Sam watching intently.

"Really, Benson? Or should I say, Prince Freddie?" She taunted, her eyes twinkling.

"Laugh up while you can, Princess Puckett." I smirked as I named her own password. I know things, okay?

"Funny, Benson. Okay, go ahead, teach," She motioned with her hands.

"Why did you ask me anyways?" I asked quietly as I pressed more keys and got to the Internet. Hearing only a silent mumble, I turned towards Sam's bashful face.

"Princess Puckett?" I pushed for an answer.

"IwanttorunthelaptopforiCarly, when you can't, of course. If Carly can't do it, I can." She slowed down as she spoke the last words, feeling more like herself and allowing me to hear correctly. I didn't ask any more questions; instead I spent the whole afternoon with the blonde girl, teaching about the computer.

"Thank you, Freddie, really." She thanked after our lesson.

"You got it." I had actually enjoyed today, surprisingly. The whole day I didn't even wonder where Carly was.

"iCarly will start in a half hour." I told her.

"All right, I'll call Carls. She and Spencer went to the mall." We had a break from school for the holidays, but today was Friday, time for our web show. I nodded at Sam, and turned to my laptop to pull up our site. I checked the comments for a bit, then heard Carly yell out,

"One more minute. Oh, hey, Freddie."

"Hey, Carly. How was shopping?" She replied to say it went good, and went to take her place next to Sam.

"Don't forget to come out when we are showing our puppy pictures, Freddie." Carly reminded me. As if I would forget, Sam Puckett would be handling the camera and laptop while I show my drawing !

"In 5, 4, 3, 2." I pointed towards the girls, and smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" They started their holiday welcoming, and soon it came time for my drawing.

"Sam, hold the camera, por favor. Gracias."

"Hello people of Earth. Merry Christmas. Please enjoy my puppy!" I displayed my puppy and went to the camera.

"No, you go with Carly. I'll run it." Sam hissed. I shrugged. Okay then.

"Looks like I'm not behind the camera. Sam wanted to do that, so here I am." I pressed the button on the blue remote for cheering, and Carly and I did iCarly. I knew she was confused by the change of events. So when we said goodbye to the viewers, Carly rounded on me.

"Did something happen while we were gone? Something you want to share?"

"Not really. Good job today, Sam." I complimented as I tended to my laptop.

"I had a good teacher." I grinned, and ran downstairs with the girls behind me.

"Who was your teacher? Why are you and Freddie so happy?" I heard Carly wonder to Sam.

**A/N: I wrote this really quickly. Please review! :)**


	3. iHaveNothing

**A/N: The third one shot for iCarly. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Summary: Sam has a little insecurity; can a question from Freddie fix her up?**

**3: SEDDIE: Sam POV:**

I am so jealous. At least I admit it, unlike others. Who am I jealous of? The least person you would think I would be jealous of. Carly Shay! My bestest friend in the whole world, my co-star, my almost sister. That Carly Shay…

I guess there's a pretty good reason, though. She has everything! A family, lots of friends, boys trailing after her, a web show named after her, is star of previously mentioned web show, and has good grades. Me? I have practically no family out of jail, few friends, loads of enemies, Freddie doesn't like me back, I'm only the co-star of said show, and is currently failing. Yikes, big difference. I have a reason to be jealous.

Freddie and Carly don't know that. I keep it hidden with smiles and kicks, or kicks followed quickly with satisfying grins. Don't think I feel jealousy bubbling beneath all that, because I do. It's hard not to. You want another reason? I don't know what to tell you.

People say those who are jealous have low self esteem. Not me, I have a large confidence. Then what other reason is there?

Trying to take advice from online counsels, I have tried to tell Carly of this problem, but my pride is way too big to do such a thing.

Sighing, I went back to my locker, hearing the approach of my two best friends. Quickly, I ducked behind a plant to spy.

"So, Freddie, who are you taking to the dance?" I heard Carly question our tech producer.

"I can't say." Freddie shook his head. After a bit of pressing, he finally gave in to his crush. It just wasn't fair. She had him, and I didn't.

"Don't tell anyone this, especially her, okay?" Freddie whispered his answer into an excited Carly's ear. She giggled, and nodded.

"Go for it!" He smiled at her. I felt my stomach turn, and I winced. Why couldn't he like me? Good things never come my way.

"Yo, guys, what up?" I stood up from my hiding place, and faced my friends.

"Not much. I got to go to the water…bathroom. I'll leave you guys to your fun." Carly teased slightly, her voice dancing excitedly. And what's a water-bathroom?

"Oh, okay. Bye, Carls."

"What is she talking about?" I muttered to Freddie as I stuck my head into my locker. I wonder where I put my sandwich.

"Oh, probably some weird Carly stuff… Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a date to the dance on Friday, yet?"

I made a face, and shook my head sadly.

"How come? You're perfect," Freddie asked angrily. My eyes widened at his words.

"Uh, sorry, that didn't mean to come out,"

"What I meant was…would you go to the dance with me?" Freddie asked with a brave smile on his face.

My mouth dropped in surprise. My eyes fluttered swiftly. Wow, I'm surprised easily.

"It's o-okay if you don't want to. Err, I'll just go then." Freddie murmured, dejected. However, the boy stood there staring at me instead of moving.

"No, Freddie, don't go. I just…why me?"

"Because, you're everything to me. You're smarter than you know, nice even if you don't think so, beautiful, have a big stomach, and could beat a guy double our age. I mean that as a compliment, Sam." He took my hand, and repeated his question.

"Yes. Yes, Freddie, I'll go with you." I declared.

"Thank you." Freddie pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. We heard cheers erupt from all over the hallway, making both of us blush.

"How did it go? Wait, don't answer, I already know by your smiles. Congrats, guys." Carly squealed. You know what? I'm not jealous of Carly Shay anymore. I have many things that I never realized I had before, and now I have Freddie.

I have all I need.

**A/N: Sam was insecure, poor her! It's not OOC, after all in the last movie, she expressed a bit of disdain towards iCarly being all Carly. I just made the idea bigger. I hope you liked. Review!**


End file.
